Comforting Her
by ultimategamer.cl
Summary: A Satomi one-shot


Comforting Her

 **(Saturday, 7:55 p.m.)**

It was rainy day, water trickled down from the roofs of the house and on the ground Satoshi walked by. As the rain continued to hit the top of Satoshi's umbrella, as he walked down to Naomi's house. After the events of Heavenly Host, Naomi had been uneasy, and wouldn't come to school, nor leave her house by any means. He was worried about her, and wanted to check on her. As he walked down the street, he finally reached Naomi's house.

"I want to make sure she's ok... I need too..." Satoshi thought beofre walked up to the front door, and knocking. An older woman opened the door. It was Naomis' Mother.

"Hello, may I help you?" The older woman asked.

"I am Satoshi Mochida, I'm in the same class as your daughter. I came by to check on her, to make sure that she's ok." Satoshi replied.

"Oh, he must be the boy that Naomi's been talking about." The mother thought. "P-please, come inside." The mother said as she held the door open for Satoshi. "Naomi keeps talking about this 'Seiko' character, and will not stop. She won't even come out of her room to eat."

Satoshi looked at the ground in deep thought after hearing this. "Poor Naomi... I can't stand this... I can't let her do this to herself." Satoshi thought. "Where's her room?" Satoshi asked the mother.

"Her room is upstairs, second door on the right." The mother replied. "Oh, beofre you go check on Naomi, I want to ask you a few questions."

"Oh, sure." Satoshi said as he sat down on the couch, with the mother doing the same

"Ok." The mother took in a deep breath before speaking. "Do you know this 'Seiko' character?"

Satoshi was taken back the question. He looked down at the ground in thought before answering. "Seiko... was Naomi's best friend." Satoshi said, slightly mumbling.

"How come I've never met her before? And if she was Naomi's best friend, why is she so depressed?" The mother asked.

"You have met her before, you just don't remember. And... I'll tell you the reason why Naomi is depressed." And so, Satoshi told Ms. Nakashima the entire story of Heavenly Host, every last detail to small portions, to big events that happened. After hearing the story, Ms. Nakashima was shocked.

"I... I had... no idea... I-I'm speechless." The mother said.

"You have to promise that you won't tell anyone. If this story got out, God only knows what would happen." Satoshi said.

"O-ok, I-I promise that I won't tell anyone." The mother said, crossing her heart.

"Good, now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to check on Naomi." Satoshi said as he got up from the couch, and headed for Naomi's room. Satoshi walked up the stairs, and reached Naomi's door. He then proceeded to knock, and the door slightly.

"Go away mom, I don't want to talk." Naomi said with a stern voice.

"Naomi..." Satoshi said with concern. Naomi then crawled out from under her covers and looked at Satoshi.

"S-Satoshi..." Naomi said with sadness in her voice. Satoshi walked in Naomi's room, which was very messy, with clothes scattered around the room, and pictures of Seiko, with her face blacked out. "W-what are you doing here?"

"I came to check on you." Satoshi said as he sat down on Naomi's bed.

"S-Seiko... was real... was she?" Naomi asked, choking back her tears.

"Yes... she was real." Satoshi said. Just then, Naomi started to bawl.

"SEIKO, I'M SORRY!" Naomi yelled at the top of her lungs. Out of instinct, Satoshi immediately grabbed Naomi, and pulled her into an embrace, allowing her cry into his chest, staining his shirt with tears. Satoshi just stayed silent as Naomi cried into his shirt, rubbing small circles on her back to calm her down. After a few hours of comforting Naomi, she started to settle down, but didn't break from their embrace. While still embracing, Satoshi noticed how thin Naomi has been. Ms. Nakashima did say that Naomi wouldn't come out of her room to eat, but he didn't want to bring it up, he just wanted to stay right where he was, enjoying their warmth.

"Satoshi..." Naomi said as she looked up at Satoshi.

"Yes Naomi?" Satoshi asked. Naomi just looked at him, not saying a thing. Satoshi didn't say anything either. Although, Satoshi did notice that both their faces were getting closer to each other. Both their faces flushed a deep shade of red. Before they knew it, their lips met in a kiss, nothing to hard, but not too gentle either. After the kiss, both of them rested their foreheads against each other.

"Naomi... I... love you." Satoshi panted.

"I... love you... too Satoshi." Naomi panted.

 **(Two hours later)**

The two stayed together for a long time, embracing their new love for each other. Satoshi was about to grab his jacket, and leave, but Naomi begged him to stay with her for the night. Satoshi agreed to stay the night, and called his parents to tell them where he was. And Ms. Nakashima said that it was ok for him to stay the night. After getting ready for bed, Naomi asked Satoshi if he could sleep with her. Not in an intimate way, just so they could cuddle. Satoshi was surprised by what Naomi said, but he said he would. After crawling in the bed with Naomi, he wrapped his arms around her, and got comfortable. After they kissed each other good night, they both feel asleep. For the first time, in a long time, Naomi has had the best sleep ever.


End file.
